


Magical Meetings, Mayhem and Mysteries

by Caplover0704



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caplover0704/pseuds/Caplover0704
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Evans was nervous about starting life as a witch. She was worried about fitting in and making friends. This is the story of her overcoming those fears and meeting the people who would grow to mean the most in the world to her as they form unbreakable bonds.Through ups and downs they are able to come out the other side as what they were always meant to be. A Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The marauders have basically been my life for years, and this is my take on who they were and the friends they made.

Magic truly was the greatest thing Lily Evans had ever experienced. She knew it would be from the moment that she had met Severus. Unfortunately she hadn’t taken into account the other people she would be meeting once she entered the new world.

                It was her third day inside the ancient castle, and despite the awe of the magnificent place she was utterly lonely. She had barely seen Severus, and his housemates always ushered him away whenever she was around, muttering under their breaths insults to her blood that she didn’t yet fully understand but made her angry anyway. With her best friend basically held captive away from her, it left the young girl stuck to socialize with her own house, and that was a far from successful endeavor.

                James Potter and Sirius Black continued to grate on her nerves, just as they had the moment she met them on the Hogwarts Express. They weren’t the only ones either. She just really wanted someone to talk to! To learn about magic and share in the incredulity of what they were going to learn to do. It seemed though, that attempting to do so in the house of lions was a complete waste of her time.

                The night after her first day of classes she didn’t head back to the common room with the rest of her house and instead began to wonder around the school, taking in all the sights. She was entranced by the floating staircases and found herself riding them all the way up to the Astronomy Tower. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to be up here or not, but curiosity of the view led her to walk over to the edge of the wall and peer over.

                The view of the forest and lake were amazing and she couldn’t help the small gasp she let out as she looked around the school grounds. It was all so breath taking; the glistening water and tall trees moved in the small September breeze and almost seemed to be whispering to each other. Tuney would love it.

                The thought of her sister made her frown and turn her eyes to the stone wall she was leaning against. The older girl would probably never forgive her for having something she doesn’t, and the realization made Lily feel even more alone.

                She sighed and stared back out towards the grounds again, a strong wave of homesickness washing over her. Despite what Severus had said, she was worried about fitting into this world. What if she wasn’t magic enough? Or good enough and the other kids shunned her? She wasn’t one to want to fit in, but she wanted to at least belong in one world and was terrified that she wouldn’t.

                She sighed again and then almost jumped when a voice came from behind her.

                “It’s really pretty isn’t it?”

                She turned her head to see a tall Ravenclaw first year girl. She had a kind smile on her face and a hopeful look in her silvery blue eyes. “I have a view almost like this from my dorm room. It makes me wish I had wings.”

                Lily returned the smile and nodded. “I do too; it’s just so close here.”

                “Like we could touch it.” The girl agreed before walking to the Gryffindor’s side, her long blonde plait swishing as she moved. She stopped beside her and pointed towards the forest. “There’s a centaur colony that lives in there.”

                “Really!” Lily turned large green eyes on the other girl, her expression incredulous.

                “Yeah, they don’t like wizards and witches though.” She turned her head and met Lily’s gaze and smiled again. “I’m Viv.”

                “Lily.”

                “Nice to meet you Lily.” She gave another wide smile and then dug into her robes, pulling out a couple chocolate frogs and handed one to her. “Would you like one?”

                “Yes please.” She took the candy and carefully opened it so the enchanted chocolate couldn’t get away. “Thank you.”

                “Of course! Ooh who did you get?” The taller girl leaned over Lily’s shoulder to look at the card in her hand and then grinned. “Rowena Ravenclaw! That’s awesome I don’t have her yet.”

                Lily laughed and smiled before offering it to her. “Would you like it then?”

                She shook her head. “No you keep her! Besides, the fact you got her is pretty cool. You know, since I am a Ravenclaw and gave it to you. Means we’re going to be great friends.”

                “We are?”

                “Absolutely!” Viv’s smile diminished after a moment and she added a little quieter. “Is that why you were up here alone? Are the Gryffindor’s not being nice?”

                “Oh no most of them are fine!” Lily reassured her new friend. “I just feel a little out of place there is all. I’m so amazed by all this and want someone to gush about it to, but there only seems to be one boy who would want to listen, and he’s also really shy.”

                “It must be really amazing to see Hogwarts as a muggleborn. It’s amazing to me and I’ve known about it my whole life!”

                “It really is yeah.” Lily turned back towards the grounds and then added, “It’s also really hard. Sev’s friends seem to have an issue with it, saying I have dirty blood or whatever. I just really want to talk to my friend but I can’t because they are always there.”

                “They called you a Mudblood!”

                Lily turned back to the girl to see a mixture of astonished and disgusted expressions filtering across her pale face. “Well not to my face. It’s not a good name at all is it?”

                “It’s a racial slur.” The Ravenclaw practically spat, her eyes narrowed. “I wish I knew more magic! I would hex them!”

                Lily shrugged. “It’s okay. I’ll just prove I’m better at magic then they’ll ever be. Having non magic parent doesn’t make me weaker than them.”

                Viv grinned and nodded. “You’re probably stronger than all of those stupid inbreeding Pureblood jerks anyway. You are brand new magic blood and are far greater than they’ll ever be.”

                “Inbreeding?”

                “Oh yeah, all us Purebloods are related somehow. I think the Potter’s are like my distant relatives or something. And I think there might be a Malfoy in there somewhere too.” She shrugged. “It drives me crazy. My family is all above and beyond with staying ‘elite’.” She made sarcastic finger quotes and rolled her eyes before raising her voice to an obnoxious squeaky octave. “’Now Vivian, you have to remember that the Peverell name means something. Be sure to uphold that in everything you do. Dress, eat, breath like the elite witch you are.’”

                She gave Lily a little grin. “Honestly I envy you. My brother and I wandered around muggle London one time and boy the stuff they have! Like those awesome flickering boxes!”

                “Televisions?”

                “Sure! The things with the moving pictures?”

                Lily laughed and nodded her head. “That’s a television.”

                “Well they’re awesome.” The blonde stared at Lily for a moment and then nodded her head decisively. “Yep, you’re my best friend now. It’s announced. You can’t change it.”

                She laughed again and gave an answering nod. “Sounds good to me.” She couldn’t fight back her growing grin as she met the smiling eyes of her new friend. Suddenly Hogwarts wasn’t so lonely anymore. She had a new friend and perspective and was suddenly ready for anything the magical world would throw at her.


	2. Chapter 2

From that moment on the two girls became inseparable. Almost everywhere one went the other was close behind. Lily found herself eating at the Ravenclaw table almost as much as her own. They spent time in the library or wandering around the grounds.

                The only time they weren’t together was in classes their house didn’t have together. It was in a separate potions class three weeks after meeting the Ravenclaw that Lily was able to finally talk to Severus.

                The two had been partnered by Slughorn and were awkwardly staring at the cauldron until he muttered, “So friends with Peverell huh?”

                “Viv is a lovely person!”

                “Nott said you’re only being friends with her to get standing in the magical world.”

                “Well your friends are jerks!” She snapped, glowering at the side of his face.

                “They’re not my friends!” He snapped back as he turned to look at her. He frowned after a moment and his whole body slumped. “I’m sorry Lily. I just miss you.”

                “Well I miss you too.” She crossed her arms and nudged him with her foot to get him to look up. “I haven’t been avoiding you though!”

                His black eyes widened and he shook his head. “I haven’t either! It’s been my housemates. They don’t like you.”

                She shrugged. “So? Don’t pay attention to what they say Sev. Be your own person.”

                He stared at her for a moment and then nodded his head with a cautious smile. “I’ll try Lil. I promise.”’

                Despite his assurances she rarely saw the Slytherin outside of classes and it upset her more than she wanted to let on, but she had Viv and was slowly starting to see the blonde as a sister. It was the two of them against the world and honestly she was okay with that.

                Right before the Christmas holidays, their little band of two changed. They were seated at the Ravenclaw table during lunch when a hesitant voice came from over their shoulders.

                “Lily? Can I maybe sit with you guys?”

                They turned to find Alice, a fellow Gryffindor, standing there with a nervous shuffle of her feet. Both girls smiled and Viv stood, motioning to the spot beside her friend. “Of course Alice! You’re more than welcome.”

                Lily smiled at her housemate as the smaller girl sat herself down and then frowned when she saw her face close up. “Have you been crying?”

                Alice gave a little shrug and nodded. “Mary was making fun of me for my hair.” She replied, running her small hand through the short brown locks. “She said I look like a boy.”’

                “Mary can go ride a Hippogriff!” Viv said vehemently. “I think your hair looks great!”

                Lily gave a perplexed look and asked, “Wouldn’t riding a hippogriff be fun?”

                “Not if it doesn’t like you.” The blonde replied with an amused grin before adding, “Really though Alice. I would totally cut my hair short; except it’s so thick I would look like a poof ball.”

                “Absolutely. Forget about Mary. Besides, she’s not the cutest either.” Lily agreed.

                She grinned at the two of them. “Thanks guys. I just had to get away from the rest of them.”

                “You’re always welcome with us.” Lily assured her.

                The smile they received in return was blinding and from that moment on the short Gryffindor girl was one of them.

                “I’m going to be an Auror someday.” She informed them one day in Defense after a spectacular example of the stunner they were working on. “My parents are and they’re the bravest people I have ever met. I want to be brave just like them.”

                Before either of them could respond, James Potter sauntered over and interjected. “Of course you’re brave Alice. You’re a Gryffindor, all of us are brave.”

                Lily narrowed her eyes at the obnoxious boy. “Go away Potter. We weren’t talking to you.”

                He just grinned at her. “Hiya Evans. Oh, speaking of Gryffindor’s! It’s so nice to see you hanging out with one, and not greasy Slytherin’s and know it all Ravenclaw’s.” He nodded towards Viv with an amused look.

                “Go suck a dragon egg Potter.” She spit out crossing her arms and pulling herself to her full height to glower at him.

                “You practicing that Veela allure there Peverell?” Sirius Black’s question was met with a snort from Potter and a barely contained shriek from Viv.

                “It’s only a quarter and I’m eleven!” She almost yelled at the boy.

                “Besides!” Lily interjected before her friend tried to commit murder, “You preach all the house unity, yet you two act all high and mighty and ignore half your dorm mates.” She said pointing to where Frank Longbottom was assisting Peter Pettigrew with the spell and Remus Lupin was sitting on his own with a book. “Maybe open up your little rich boy circle and include them?”

                “They’re our friends!” Black refuted with an indignant look.

                “Maybe the way a crane and alligator are friends!” She retorted.

                “We’re not going to eat them Evans.” Black informed her bluntly.

                She snorted and heard faint giggles come from her two friends. “Imbeciles.” She muttered.

                Before either boy could retort the Professor ushered them away from the girls and back to practice. Once they were gone Lily and Alice turned to a still fuming Viv and the former asked, “Veela?”

                “They’re ethereal beautiful women that turn into terrifying harpy like creatures when angry. My great grandfather decided there wasn’t a pureblood witch good enough for his son, so got a marriage contract with a veela. So my grandmother on my father’s side was one.” She shrugged in annoyance. “I hate it.”

                “Black was basically saying she was trying to use her feminine charms to get them to do what she wanted.” Alice supplied.

                “They’re wankers.” Lily stated bluntly and then smiled reassuringly at her best friend. “Don’t worry Viv; he’s just jealous he isn’t that pretty.”

                She laughed and nodded her head before turning to Alice with a wide smile. “So an Auror?”

                “Oh absolutely! There’s nothing I would want to be more.”

                “Is that like wizarding M16?” Lily asked, and after getting two confused looks added, “They’re like secret agents, high police officers.”

                “Yes exactly!” Alice agreed. “That’s totally what they are.”

                “You’ll do great at that.” The Ravenclaw informed her happily.

                “Thanks! You guys have any idea what you would want to do?”

                “None.” Viv answered and then shrugged. “It’s only first year though, so I think I’m good for now.”

                “What sorts of magical jobs are there?” Lily asked in an intrigued tone.

                “Oh loads!” her fellow Gryffindor exclaimed. “There are tons of jobs that, depending on what you’re good at, you can pursue.”

                “Lily here is great at everything.” Viv teased, nudging the shorter girl. “You could do anything! Like spell lore!”

                “Making spells?”

                “Absolutely! You would be great at that!”

                Lily grinned at the thought and nodded. “That does sound amazing. Contributing to magic like that!”

                “You would totally be famous!” Alice said excitedly. “Ooh or you could like apprentice with Olivander! You totally have the kind of connection with magic needed to be a wand maker!”

                “You think so?”

                “Alice is totally right! Magic just comes naturally to you, like you breathe it!”

                Lily fought back a blush at the compliment and grinned at her friends. “Thanks guys. You really are the greatest friends ever.”

                Alice beamed and Viv laughed before giving an exaggerative cocky expression. “Course we are!”

                Lily grinned and laughed with them, glad that the Ravenclaw’s anger at Potter and Black had dissipated. She shot the two boys’ backs a withering look and silently vowed to never ever become friends with any of the Gryffindor boys.


	3. Chapter 3

That promise went completely out the window when towards the end of January she was approached in the common room by an obviously nervous Remus Lupin.

                “I wanted to thank you.” He stated in greeting.

                She gave him a perplexed look and set her Transfiguration essay down. “I have no idea for what, but you’re welcome?”

                His amber eyes met hers as a faint smile graced his lips. “I heard what you said to James and Sirius right before break. About including Peter, Frank and me. I mean, they weren’t mean to us or anything but Peter and I never really felt like part of a group.” He shrugged and looked away. “And I’ve never really had any friends.”

                “So you choose them?” She asked in a kind surprised tone.

                The boy glanced over to where Potter and Black were playing a game of wizard’s chess and nodded. “They’re not really as bad as they put off. James is an only child and Sirius is a Black. They’re both used to being the center of attention, but they’re nice to me! They actually want to hear what I have to say.”

                Lily gave him a smile and patted the chair beside her, offering him to sit down. He obliged easily and turned so he was facing her. “I guess I can see that. Though, until they stop acting like entitled toerags I am not associating with either of them!”

                Remus laughed and gave a shrug. “I understand that. I think they really didn’t notice that we weren’t part of their group. They didn’t understand the difference between being one of them, and someone who benefits from them. Pete and I feel like their friends now though! Because of what you said to them.”

                She smiled at him. “I’m glad Remus, but you do know you don’t have to settle for just them.”

                “I was never expecting friends, so they are more than enough!” He said defensively, his body tense like he was about to get up and leave.

                “Hey no! Not what I meant.” She reached out and gently put her hand over his thin one. “You’re an extremely smart boy, and you’re nice and funny. I just meant that if you ever want people to hang out with who aren’t always joking around you’re more than welcome to join Alice, Viv and me.”

                He relaxed against the chair and smiled at her cautiously. “Really? I thought you didn’t like us?”

                “You have never insulted my best friends without knowing them.” She reassured him. “I promise it will be no problem for you to join us. We’d all like it.”

 

                “Remus Lupin! Uh huh, no way!” Viv stated the next day when Lily informed the other two girls of the boy joining them. “You’re joking right?”

                “What’s your problem!” Lily demanded with narrowed eyes at the girl, confused by her negative reaction to him. “You don’t hate people for no reason!”

                “I don’t hate him! He’s just so, so distracting!”

                Lily and Alice stared at her for a moment before they both erupted into giggles. “Oh Viv! You have a crush on him!”

                She glared at her friends with a pout on her lips. “Shut up! He’s just so nice! And his eyes are gold! Gold! Nobody’s eyes are gold!”

                The other two just started laughing more, causing Viv to huff and dramatically lay her head on the table, her loose platinum locks flying in all directions.

                “Is she pouting!” A Hufflepuff boy called as he walked towards them with a bounce to his step. “Ah poor Vivvy. What is it now?”

                “Bugger off Coal.” She muttered.

                He just laughed and slid onto the bench beside her and across from the Gryffindor’s. “Coal Peverell. This one’s twin. Nice to finally meet you ladies!”

                “I like to pretend we aren’t related.” She mumbled as she sat back up and smoothed her hair into place.

                “Oh this is your brother!” Alice asked with widened brown eyes.

                “He’s completely cursed with the worst luck imaginable. Hang around him too long and it brushes off onto you.”

                “Psh lies!”

                Lily grinned over at the twins before saying, “Yes she was pouting. Apparently she has a crush!”

                “Lily!”

                The boy laughed and nudged his sister with an elbow. “Ohh? You, with a crush! My little sister is growing up!”

                “Seven minutes.” She hissed. “That’s how much older you are and it does not count!”

                “She thinks Remus Lupin is cute. Apparently it’s the eyes.” Alice answered for her, and then giggled at the glare she received.

                “The only nice and smart Gryffindor? I guess I approve.”

                “What are you even doing over here?”

                “Was wondering if my genius sister and her genius friends could help me with potions. I hate this subject.”

                “Yeah of course! Can I see what you have so far?”

                He nodded happily, his short chocolate curls bouncing with the movement, before he bent to grab his school bag and pull out the essay. “It’s not a lot and is probably all wrong.”

                “Don’t judge yourself so harshly.” She chided gently before grabbing the parchment from his hands. Before she could begin reading it though her eyes caught on his name and she let out an involuntary laugh.

                “You spell your name C-O-A-L. Like the mineral?”

                He sighed and shrugged. “My parents are evil. Viv’s name was going to be like Garnet or something stupid like that.”

                “Thank Merlin Granmum wanted me named after her!”

                Lily laughed again and went to go back to the Hufflepuff’s essay but caught sight of Remus heading their way and enthusiastically waved him over.

                “Hi.” He greeted from behind the Peverell twins, causing Viv to squeak and duck her head, hiding behind her hair. He gave the back of her head a perplexed look before smiling at Lily. “What were you guys up to?”

                “Well I’m helping Coal here with Potions. Maybe we could go to the library? It’s less crowded and we could actually talk.”

                “Sounds great! I just need to run up to the common room and grab my bag. See you guys in a few?”

                “Absolutely!” She called to his retreating back and then grinned at Viv’s groan.

                “You’re trying to kill me. You really are.”

                “Just talk to him.” Alice suggested kindly.

                Coal laughed and his sister narrowed her eyes in his direction. “No she can’t! She’s helpless! She had a huge crush on our tutor and any time he talked to her she would make an eep noise, blush and mumble a response. Total failure this one.”

                “I will tell everyone about the seagull Coal. Everyone.” She said in a warning tone, causing his baby blues to widen drastically.

                “I mean, psh this girl is great. So confident. Total heartbreaker!”

                The two Gryffindor’s laughed before asking, “What seagull?”

                “There is no seagull!” Coal cried. “Don’t listen to her words. She lies.”

                Viv smirked and shrugged. “There might be a seagull.”

                “Nope no seagull! See I’m an excellent brother, may I take your bag and escort you to the library?” He said with an exaggerative bow as he stood.

                The blonde rolled her eyes and stood with a heavy sigh. “Yes let’s get me embarrassing myself out of the way. Might as well right?”

                Lily shook her head at her friend’s dramatics and stood to follow the siblings out of the Great Hall with Alice by her side. A happy smile graced her lips as they headed through the enchanted halls of their school. To think that only a short few months ago she was worried that she would be a friendless outcast who didn’t fit in, and now she had a diverse five people she could call her friends. She was happy and didn’t want to ever return to the muggle world. This was where she belonged.


End file.
